Sonic and Garfield crossover lemon X reader
by ItsKindOfABish2009
Summary: You meat sonic and o on an adventure also sorry about my English, it is not my first language :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold summer's eve, I was walking down the sidewalk with the love of my lif (my dick) suddenly I say something shiny in the autom leasves, and i bent down to pick it up when suddenly I was quickly nocked down by a fast force it felt like a hot winter breez. "Hey1" I shouted, but I realised it wasn't wind at all, it was a big blue animal with spikes coming out of its head. "You should not take stuff that does not belong to y-" Then our eyes me and I could tell we both had the same feeling coursing through our veigns. We both loved eachother and first sight."Hey" I said shyly," Hey he said back do you need help" He was confident, musiclar, and wore only shoes. He had a jaw as strong a shark and pecs like the staring rays of zues himself,(nails) he had an olive nose so cute i thought i could munch it up. The animal helped me up and we both reached down to grab the thing, and we locked hands, "So what does this thing do?" "It travels between dimensions by using the gravity of the milky way, in the process sucking the power from it." "wow that is really neat,"i responded. "Then maybe I can show you how to use it he responded. Then the next hour consisted of him introducing himself as sonic the hedgehog, and telling me that his gadget was called the uvula my nicknamed the orgasmo. "I think your ready to use it" saed sonic. "Remember tug the shaft until it powers up then put two thingers in the whole and push in and out intil it knows your desired destination." "Okay I think im ready" I responded. I did as he said and before i knew it it finished, "wow that was fast and easy" I said. Then i put my thingers in the hole and it started spewing a white goey gun all over us. "SOME THING WRONG" shouted sonic "OH NOOOOO" I shouted back and in a flash of light I was in my bedroom with sonic. But it wasn't my bedroom it was a different bedroom. "Where are we?" I asked "Let me see," Sonic said as he crept out of the room. I followed and we opened the door slowly and saw stairs. We walked down the stairs, holding hand with fear, And when we reached the bottom. There was a lazy looking man and a dog sitting on a couch. I silently walked around them not to disturb them. We walked into a spereate room, a room that looked like a kitchen, and sitting at a table, was a fat, orange cat eating raviolie. We stared at him until the cat stoped eating to look up at us. "LEAVE MY KINGDOM FOR YOU ARE DISTURBING MY BLISS" the cat shouted. Me ad sonic screamed and tried to run out of the front door but the man stopped us. He slahed out at me with a kitchen knife but with my years of karate training, I was able to dodge the knife, but sonic was not as lucky. The dog lunged out a but sonic on the nipple. Sonic yelled in pain and shook off the dog. Sonic was bleeding all over his pecs. I grabbed the man by the neck and strangled him until he went to sleep, and then I punted the dog out the window. Me and sonic high fived, but when we opened the front door, we realised that all there was was an abyss of nothing. We realised we were trapped in this house, so we went up back to the bedroom and lied down. "Sometimes i just think," sonic started, " will I ever loose my virginity." I gasped because a man of sonics stature would surely have had to have sex once or twice before. But when I thought about it I blushed, "Well, when we locked eyes earlier, I think I feel something, and that something could maybe help you loose that." Sonic blushed and we locked eyes again. Sweat started to poor down my face like a waterfall, and we started to do the sex.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Having sex in a house in a dark abyss

Sonic slolwey gripped my thigh and worked his hand up it until he tooched my penis"Wowey its so big" sonic said with eyes as big as a pasta plate. " I want to see yours" I said to him not looking away "okay" he said back as calm as a mongoose. When he showed it to me my eyes become pasta bowls "it reminds me of lasgna my favorite food". Then before i know it he put in his penes inside my hole. "Wow it feels so good like having a good bowl of creamy chuncky oatmeal." Sonic yelled over all of the gooey nioses. "Thank you for having my virginitys" he said. Then all of the sudden he said "something hot is coming as fast as a cheeta out of my penis!" Then a second later my whole had cume inside of it. " that felt great I said" "now me turn" i said to sonic as happy as a child "awsome" sonic sayed back then sonic grabbed my weener and shoved it sonics mouth juices (inside mouth) "what are you diong to my penis it feels like you have a wet snake in you mouth trying to bite my penis." then all of the sudden the sane cheeta was coming out of my penis as the same as what happened to sonics penis. "Uh oh a river is coming out" and then sonic was covered in the same goey stuff in my butt whole. "Im ready again" said sonic and i was confused because i didnt know someone even of his physic could go twice in 5 minutes. "Wow you are amazing sonic" I said suprised. Then I started to put my mouth hole around his penis and licked it like johns pants after pizza night on fridays. "You are so good at mouth sucking my penis" said sonic his penis is so big i think my mouth miht get bigger after we are done with the mouth sex. "Okay here is my balls water" said sonic and the same yogurtish goo come out of his penis for the second time. I started to gag. Now its my turn for the butt sex" I said "yes I want your big penis inside there it will feel like playing a flute." sonic said excited. I put my penis in his first hole and started pulling rope like a rhino. "Its like a black whole for my penis" I said and sonic said "hold me" so i grabbed his bloody pecs and started rubbing them "sonic started screeching and ree'ing with joy and plesure from the butt sex and niple licking. Then i retracted my penis out of him and the ghost juice came out again. "Why did you do that" asked sonic "because I dont want to get you preggnant silly sonic" I said to sonic "I didnt even think about that said sonic thats why I wanted you to take my virginity because your so smart and consuderant. Then sonic kissed me he was blushing "why are you blushing: I asked because "I think i have love for you" "me too" I said back." Want me to heal your pec it is pretty bleeding." sur sonic said and then I started licking it "why are you licking it i thought you were to fix it". "Im disfnecting it so you dont have the ebola or the aids." "oh thats smart" said sonic super humble he is a gentleman. Then I used my fur to make band aid for his pec "this will help" Then sonic realzied something "We arent in the abyys we are on the titanic!"

CHAPTER 3 WHAT REALLY SUNK THE TITANIC!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh no!" I shooted "Yes, I realized that when I saw the water everywhere" sonic replied We ran to the front of the Titanic to realise the ice berg was approuching fastly. "We need to do something or we will loose our love and fastly." sonic said. "Yes I know I am not low iq" I said. "Let us not argue like oldie people who has been married for years and altimers." Then we noticed other boats approching fast "Oh no," shouted sonic "it is the space pirate alien terrorists" "We need a way to fight back" "yeah" "what do we need to use" "Get the engines from the ship" "why" "becasue I know what I am doing" " you do" "yes" "ok i trust you" "I love you" "thanks" I thought that was really weird sence me and sonic just did the sex, but I thought I don't care. I grabbed the engines for sonic and we made lazzer guns out of the metals and he gave me one and we started to shoot them dead. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH" Shouted the space pirate alien terrorists. "We did it" said sonic exitedly. "But wait" "what" "the iceberg is till cooming" "oh yeah" "yeah" "yeah" Sonic started crying but when I started to confort and snuggle him, I could see in his eyes that he had a plann. "I GOT A PLAM" shouted sonic. As he`puled down his no pants. His penes got big a it strenched it out to reach the iceberg. But it wasn't strong enough. His penis started bending a shifting into his pelvis. The iceberg hit the boatand it sunk into water. "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH NNNNNNNOOOOOOO" "WE WILL DIE"


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to make it to the life saftey boats they can make us safe in the water" said sonic smart and humble like alweys. We went to the life boats and they were a only one left so we got on and escaped the sinking titanic. "That was close lukely we got away from titanic thats sinking. "Oh no we are giong to freeze to death out here! Said sonic so smart and observant. And consensualy "You need to put your penis inside of me to stay being warm." "wow am i lucky to be in love with you!" said sonic. My hole will also heal your penis after hurting it trying to stop the icberg that hit the titanic and almost killed us and that would be bad, so horrible." Than we started speeking about persenol feelings and comparing bob and but whole size and girth. "I like it when you jiggle like jello pudding" said sonic he was blishing so cutly he looked like a spikey sexy gorl with penes.I inserted into sonic "Is your penis warm enough so you are not of freesing." "yeh,awsome" sonic said. "How arent you freezing saud sonic. "Because your penis is inside of me so know I can hold you and be like an penguin so we cant be cold if we are tofether." "also i put my penis inside of you and you did nt notice but that just makes things steamy." "I now" just as we where aboyt to do double butt sex i noticed someone else on the boat. I wispered to sonic " there is another hedhog on the boat watching us sex. Cuickly sonics eyes grew like a lot and sayed "Shadow?" "Mind if i join" the chocolate hedgehog said. I turned my night vision on and I saw him. It was sonic but not he was black and almost as handsome as sonicand red I didnt feel the same thing I felt for sonic for him but I felt something between us. Then sonic asked "is it okay if he uses your other whole?" "who is he sonic" I asked "he is a hedhoge like me but not as hot and has worse nipples and smaller peen." I only want you in my holes sonic" "okay i will respect you wishes and tell him no to butt sex."sonic is so nice all the time "im sorry shadow but garfield only wants butt sex with me." "fine then I shall fight you and whoever wins gets the butt sex" said shadow "you now you cant beat me I have studied the anctient fighting style only men with 15 inch penis and longer can pull it off; so you cant use it wuth that sad 14.11 penis fighting style. I have more range than you I have a more advantage." said sonic"all speek no fight lets do this" said shadow. Sonic started off by using a spinning move and using his penis so shadow couldent get near without getting hit. We called it whilweiner And than with mongoose reflexes shadow grabbed sonics penis mid spin and said "you didnt move quikly enough to match my speed." But sonic hard a trick up his sleeve he spit on his penis making a slippey lubricant and retracted his penis a move i taught him when we had sex on the titanic. Then shot it out again and hit shadow in the face and immediatly nocked him out. "Hey he has a uuvila on him" said sonic "maybe thats how he got here" I said. "You are very so smart." said sonic making me blush like ravioli. "Ok lets get out of here said sonic" When the orgasmo works how it supposed too it feels like beeing splashed with sonics cheeta juice. When the light stoped and i stopped being blind I saw that we were in a super techy mansion in the futur. "Welcom to my house sed sonic."

Chapter 5 Im in love with a billinare hedghog with a 20 inch penis in the future and I just found out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry this chapter took so long, I had to visit my mom who was hospitalized in prison.

It has been a crazy 24 hour, but everything was starting to make sence. Sonic had just killed shadow and we were making love on his 4k tv. He was so soft a creamy like a babys asshole baby's asshole. I loved him so very much and I waned to spend the rest of my life but I dont want to marry becsuse I am too young. Sonic looked like he had lost a lot of his passion In our love making, so I asked him," are you ok darling?" "yeah, i am doing tubular, but I realised, my blood sugar is going down and I need to eat a chilie dog." sonic looked tired and tired. I got up to get him a chilie dog but he pulled my back down. "By chilie dog I meant my fetish." "what is that." "Put your penes between two buns and put cheese on it" "ooooooohhhhhh" I moand We had a sex for another 6 hours before we stated to get tired. Then a woman walked into the room and me and sonic jumped. "U-uh MOM, GET OUT OF MY PLAY TIME" "I thought you would like to meet your new step dad." Then the fat orange cat from before walked into the room. We locked eyes, and I felt something move in my pants move around. I think it was a boner. "Hey there kiddos, you wrestling around in the nude like we used to do in harvard with the omega alpha boys" I couldn't help but think I might be gay."Cool mr. sonics new dad" " how bigs are your boys." "MOOOOOM, he is annoying me, please make him leave." I was starting to think that sonic might be a bt of an asshle but then again his new dad just asked how big our penses are. Then suddenly the orgasmo started to vibrate. "Wait a second" Shouted sonic "WHAT IS HAPPENING." Then the uvula thrusted towards new dad, and inserted itself into new dad. He started wiggling, and me and sonic grabbed him and suddenly everything wnet white. His puppils rolled up into his brain and he went back to his cat savage ways. "HE IS BACK TO HIS SAVAGE WAYS" shouted sonics mom. New dad started attacking sonics mom, killing her. "NOOOOOOO, NOT MAMA" shouted sonic and me. I grabbed a katana from sonics katana collection from his room and cut new daddy's hands off. New dad started whimpering and slumped over. "Cool" said I to sonic" "wanna F?" "No, I am going to do something I have not done sonc the war, I have tried to forget, and somehow I always remember, I have becoe an alchoholic from it, and I have lost friends and family from it" then sonic got on his knees and put his hands together. "I have to contact god" Once he said that, I got at least half chub, and once I did that, jesus decended from the heavens and kissed sonic on the mouth. I think there might have been tounge. Then a blinked and they were gone. I had to go to heaven to find them. But first, I had to go to hell and back.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6 TO HELL AND BACK


	6. Chapter 6

I started chanting "hail lord zenu" wile walking around new dad and then Jesus appeared and said "do you want to go to hell"? "Yes I saed and he said "climb in" and pulled up his toga to see there was a cage tied around his penis balls. He said "its good excersie for your glutes" I climbed into jesus's cage tied around his penis balls. They were sweaty and i culd feel jesus sweat falling on my face and into my mouth"tastes like wine and holy water" said jesus"drink up" I can see jesus penis and it is almost as large and soggy as sonics penis. "Does god lov sonic more thane you jesus?' Jesuses buttwhole started sucking up the cage i was in tied to jesuses balles. "Are you sure that you can handle hell? Asked jesus" "Ive been inside worse places" I said and befrere i could tell i was in hell "wow your dad is a genios for hiding hell in a place like this." "but it comes at a price" said jesus and he showed me his jesus penis "its 19.5 inches/centimeters long" I said"yes the price i pay is that having hell in my butthole is that it takes away some of my jesus penis power away but your friend sonic might be the key to restoring my jesus powers. "Are you of refering to sonic? "Yes using his even more powerful penes he can insert it into the entrance tp hell (my butthole) and restore my penis to its true strength."sed jesus "I think you took him to heaven?" i said "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEA!" said jesus"silly jesus" i said to jesus." "I have to go to heaven and take sonic to my chambers okay bye." And in a flash of light jesus was gone now its just mea and hell. "I need to look for satan he can help me" i said so i started making my way to a giant statue of brarack obamer "i guess hes is the satan I need to find him before its to late!." Then i saw the building devil barack obamea had to live in. the black house. When i was waking to the black house i noticed something strange; out of ouridanary if you would say. I saw Jesus and sonic having the oral sex with butthole in the black house!


End file.
